


I've Had Enough!

by Liger0p



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liger0p/pseuds/Liger0p
Summary: Chat Noir is done with all the secrets and having his feelings rejected by Ladybug. He cant stand it anymore and its time to confront her about it all!





	I've Had Enough!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i was feeling angry for Chat Noir and wanted to show how must be feeling at some points. I was also mad at Marinette and how she treats Chat Noir. This was just to help me overcome my emotions.

Chat Noir landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower, his jet-black cat costume gleaming in the light of the moon. His eyes glowed their eerie emerald green…well, eerie to those who had reason to fear him. His staff whizzed blindingly in circles before shrinking and suddenly lodged expertly behind his back. His wild blonde hair shifted slightly in the breeze as he looked out over his home. 

Paris. 

Ahhh, Paris. He had traveled to several parts of the world as his alter ego, his job making it necessary to do so. He always made sure that he never stayed away too long, veining homesickness that bordered on crazy, but no matter where he went, it always paled in comparison to Paris, his home. All his friends were here. He had heard the saying that where your treasure is, there will your heart will be also. His friends were his treasure, and they would always be so. However, there was one person that was more to him than just a friend. 

Ladybug.

His female partner, whom as you may have already guessed, dressed like a ladybug. Her suit was skin tight like his, but she held a yo-yo, and her eyes were the bluest blue bell eyes he had ever seen. They captivated him. Even when she was not there, he could see them. Her hair, normally drawn back into two low pigtails, was black, but gave off a blueish sheen, like that of a ravens wing. He had pure French blood and his family lineage could be traced back for generations, but she on the other hand was obviously from another culture. Most likely Chinese he surmised. He had no choice to surmise, because unfortunately though he had fallen hard for her, she would not let him know anything personally about herself, saying their identities needed to always remain a secret.

Chat sighed heavily into the night air.

They had been partners for over a year now. They had faced super powered villains together more times than he could count and always had each other’s backs…or, so it seemed. Truth be told, Chat Noir didn’t feel like he was a partner to her anymore.  
A tear welled up in his eye, coming dangerously close to falling down his cheek. 

He had told her many times how he felt about her, but she had refused his advances saying that there was someone else. He had tried to find out who, but she wouldn’t say. Little by little, his heart had begun to crack at her dismissals.  
That wasn’t the only thing that made him feel the way he did now. At least half the time, he would somehow wind up being controlled by the villain and she would have to fight him as well. Extreme guilt burdened him at this. Most of those times were because he sacrificed himself to save her, but that didn’t matter to him. He should have been better. It never should have gotten to the point where he had to sacrifice himself to save her. It was his job to protect her! If he had been any good, her life would never have been in danger in the first place! Moreover, several times now, she wound up having to go and offer temporary super powers to certain people to help her! I mean, wasn’t that his job?!

But there was another feeling deep within him that was now beginning to rear its ugly head. 

Anger. Anger not just at himself, but also at her!

They were supposed to be partners weren’t they? For over half the time they had been partners, she had been keeping secrets from him. Not personal secrets, he understood those. No, secrets about their powers, about who gave them to them, and why. Secrets that she should have told him. I mean, come on! He gave his life for her…literally! And on several occasions! Didn’t she trust him by now?! Seriously, what did he have to do?! He had followed every one of her wishes and requests with hardly any complaints!  
He grit his teeth as his emotions filled his chest, struggling to keep them in.

“Oh good, your already here Chatton.” Ladybug landed behind him. 

She was at least a head shorter than he was, but that didn’t faze her in the slightest. She was every bit as confident as she was beautiful.

She walked up beside him, half wondering why he hadn’t turned to greet her as he normally did with his over exaggerate and ridiculously flirty bows. Sometimes he would even try to kiss her hand and add a completely obvious wink. She always just rolled her eyes at his silliness and took her hand back before his lips could connect. Sometimes she would even make a pun, at his expense of course. He was absolutely horrible with his puns, not to mention the sheer number of them that he made. 

Chat didn’t bother to wipe his eyes. Normally, he would have acted as if nothing was wrong and just gone about like it was a normal day with her, saving his tears for later. He was an expert at hiding his feelings, he just always chose not too when in costume.  
Ladybug’s eyes widened as she walked in front of him, seeing his face strained in a frown and his eyes watery. This was nothing she had seen before in all their partnership, and it struck the surface of her demeanor. 

“Chat?! What’s wrong?” She went to put a hand on his shoulder. Chat’s hand brushed it away before she could.

She stared at him in utter shock. Never…NEVER had he ever stopped her from showing him concern or at the very least stopped her from touching him! She knew how he felt about her, he had told her a few times, each time offering her a rose, but she had turned him down at each time. It wouldn’t have been fair or right to take it, she always told him and herself. She was in love with someone else. She didn’t want to give him hope where there was none. 

“I…I’m done.” 

No two words could have stopped her heart so quickly.

“What, what do you mean Chat?!” Ladybug’s eyes were blown wide in disbelief. Chat Noir slowly lowered his gaze to look her directly in the eye. 

“I’m done being a hero!” His eyes were hard and unblinking. 

“You cant quit Chat! I need you-!”

“Bull!” Chat cut her off. Ladybug stepped back in shock. This was not the way tonight was supposed to go. She was going to patrol with her partner, protect Paris, go home to bed and be ready for school tomorrow. Not this! Never this!

“If that were true you would never have gone and found more partners for yourself! You don’t need me and you know it! Be honest with me for once! If you had been given my miraculous and told you could choose a partner, you never would have chosen me would you?!”

Ladybug’s eyes became watery, but she wasn’t going to be walked over by him.

“That’s not fair Chat and you know it! I didn’t even know you before we got these powers!”

“And how would you know that?! You don’t know who I am beneath this mask!” Chat Noir’s voice was growing louder. “Even though I’ve offered to show you several times, you always refuse!”

“You know why I did! We cant know each other beneath our masks!”

“For safety reasons, yes you told me a thousand times, but even that is bull! If that were the real reason, then why do you know our other partner’s identities?”

Ladybug was angry and hurt at his ruthless accusations, but she felt justified in her past choices and he wasn’t going to take that away from her.

“Because I had to give them their miraculous’! And you already knew about Chloe!”

“Why couldn’t WE give them?! Oh, that’s right! Because apparently YOU were the only one who knew that there were more! And seriously Chloe?! All of Paris knew she was Queen Bee! She stated it on national television! At the very least we could have gone together to get their miraculous’ back! But no, YOU wouldn’t allow it!”

Ladybug’s retort caught in her throat. That was true. He hadn’t known about Master Fu and the great guardian of the miraculous’. But, it’s not like she had wanted to keep it a secret from him! Master Fu had asked her too. And that part about Chloe was all too true too. She decided she could at least answer the last point.

“Me knowing who they were was already too dangerous. As few people needed to know as possible!”

“That’s lame and you know it! Me knowing would not have been any worse than you knowing!”

He took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes downcast.

“How many times did you leave me in the dark Ladybug?! How many times did you stand next to me and not even care that I didn’t know such important things?!”

“I told you I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t! It wasn’t my secret to tell. I only found out because my kwami told me!” 

Chat bit back a savage retort…or at least changed it.

“Well I guess it wasn’t you who told me in the end, was it?”

She remembered that day all too well. It was the day Chat had actually shown bitterness at being kept in the dark about so many things, and she had to admit, it wasn’t her who told him in the end. It had been Master Fu. She had urged him to tell Chat, but she never asked if she could tell him. In truth, she had been more concerned about Chat asking too many questions than about telling him.

Though his voice had dropped in volume, the bitterness he had struck her deeply. He was far angrier than she ever imagined he could ever be. He almost never got angry. 

Chat looked away from her, his face set in a dark scorn.

“I…I’m sorry Chat…I never wanted to make you feel-“

“Enough Ladybug.” 

Ladybugs eyes looked up at him in shock, her mouth slightly open. He didn’t even want to hear her apology!

“You don’t really care how I feel.”

“That’s not true! I have always cared about how you feel!”

Chat turned his back to her.

“Oh please! In the entire time we have been partners name one time we were together that you didn’t roll your eyes at me, or get angry at when I tried to talk to you, or not care about what I was feeling at the time because of a villain? Go ahead, name one!”  
Ladybug was stunned beyond words. Seriously? Her rolling her eyes hurt him? In addition, yes, she got angry at times, but come on! He had the worst timing when it came to talking. They were always in the middle of a battle! She made sure to voice those same points to him. Chat didn’t hesitate to retort.

“And when do we ever meet when we aren’t needed? Patrols?! You literally meet me here then go a different direction than me and I don’t see you till we are both done and then you say goodbye! If I don’t try to talk to you during the fights, when will I?! Or maybe it just you don’t want to talk to me?!”

Ladybug shook her head. He just wouldn’t understand. 

“We aren’t heroes for the fun of it Chat Noir! We have a responsibility and that must always come first!”

“Come first? What is second? You do everything to make sure we don’t ever get a chance to just be ourselves around each other! To just relax and have fun when we are not needed.”

“Its not my fault that our powers run out after we stop a villain! We have to leave or our identities will be revealed!”

“And what about nights like tonight? Like right now! Would it kill you to sit and talk with me for a little bit?!”

Ladybug spoke before she even realized what she was saying.

“I have a regular life Chat! I cant just forget about it whenever I would like to.”

Chat Noir stopped and made definite sure his eyes were locked with hers. He made sure she could feel as he did.

“So you are saying that I am not worth an hour of your free time.”

Ladybug couldn’t help but back track on herself.

“What? N-no Im not saying that-“

“Then what are you saying? Don’t tell me that for over a year now, you had to be somewhere else after every akuma or disaster would strike? Don’t tell me every patrol we have done that you needed to go home so quickly or couldn’t spare even a little time?”  
Ladybug didn’t answer. She couldn’t really. She had always left quickly because she didn’t want to hear his flirting or say something that might leak on who she was. She left because she couldn’t stand to hear him confess his feelings for her and then feel the guilt of having to break his heart by turning him down. Because…because she would rather be somewhere else…

Chat waited for her to answer. She wanted to answer him, knowing that for every passing second she didn’t it only made it worse. Chat shook his head, tears falling onto the steel floor.

“I love you…” His voice was but a whisper, but she clearly heard it.

“I love you so much it hurts. And I’ve loved you since we defeated Stoneheart together. But…” He took in a deep breath of air. “…I can’t keep doing this.”

Ladybug’s tears were close enough to match his, her emotions so jumbled she couldn’t think straight. She listened to his cracking voice as he continued.

“I can’t keep being next to you and only able to receive your rejections. To be next to you and watch you not trust me. To wake up and realize that you had to save me again…that I failed to protect you!”

Ladybug choked as she heard his words.

“I do trust you Cha-!”

“STOP!” His loud sharpness cut her off. A sob escaped her at his tone. He shook his head, his eyes closed in pain.

“My greatest fear was that you would resent me. That you would no longer want me as your partner. I-I couldn’t stand the idea of not being with you! But…but you can’t stand being around me. You run from me every time.”

They both stood broken before each other, their tears going unchecked.

“You are ok with being my partner to fight villains, but no more. You trust me to throw myself at the enemy without giving any thought to my own safety, but that’s it. You don’t know anything about me and you refuse to let me know anything about you. I cant live like that.” 

Chat reached up and grabbed the ring on his finger, which was the source of his power. Ladybug’s breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was about to do. Chat Noir’s voice was hoarse and tight as he spoke, virtually on the edge of merciless sobs.

“You…deserve a partner-which you can trust..., a-a partner you can actually depend on!”

Ladybug’s hand was over her face as she took in all that was happening. All that he was saying.

“I should have given up my miraculous that day. I was going to, but then Master Fu showed himself. I thought that maybe you had begun to trust me more…but I was wrong. ”

Ladybug stood stunned. Her ears couldn’t believe his words. He had almost given up his miraculous then?! Chat continued, his words not stopping.

“I thought the day you told me I was irreplaceable that you meant that you didn’t want anyone other than me as your partner…but I guess I was wrong again. Every time you told someone I was your partner, I was so happy! I wanted to shout so loudly about how  
lucky I was…but now…”

He began to pull on the ring, it slowly sliding off his finger.

“Now, you can choose the person whom you want be partners with. You won’t have to be disappointed every time you see me now.”

“Chat Stop!” Ladybug cried. 

Chat didn’t stop. He continued as if he had not heard her.

“At least you will know my secret identity…I had always wanted you to know…”

Before Ladybug could stop him, the ring came off his finger. Immediately, he was enveloped in a bright light, his costume disappearing. She quickly slapped a hand over her eyes. 

Chat Noir, now Adrien Agreste, stared at her, his green eyes red from the tears that continued to fall in rivers on his cheeks. 

“Ladybug look at me!”

“No Chat! I cant know who you are! Put your ring back on! I cant know your identity!”

“Ladybug look at me! You can know everyone else’s identity, but not mine?! Look at me, please!”

Ladybug shook her head. Chat grabbed her arm.

“Then I'll make you!”

Maybe he would have been able to out muscle her if he still had super powers, but now that he was a civilian… Ladybug’s arm didn’t budge as the two of them wrestled with each other. After a few moments, Adrien let go, his anger now returning. 

“Ladybug, if you don’t look at me right now I am going to jump off the top off this tower! And then you will have no choice but to look at me or I will die!”

“You wouldn’t! Don’t do it Chat! I’m begging you please don’t!”

Adrien hated hearing her call him Chat. Normally as Chat Noir, it was the highlight of his day, but as of right now, he couldn’t stand hearing it!

“No! Look at me now or I jump! And don’t try leaving because I’ll jump anyway!”

Ladybug couldn’t stop her tears and her breath from being so ragged. Why was this happening?! Slowly, she removed her hand from her eyes.

“Adrien!” All her breath left her body. Never in a million years did she ever believe that the two of them could be the same person. They were complete opposites! Calm, relaxed and the perfect gentleman Adrien Agreste vs the dare devil, flirtatious and overly dramatic Chat Noir?! Sure, they had some similarities in looks, but…no way could they be…

Ladybug fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth. She wanted to scream. She wanted throw up. She wanted to hug him and never let go. She wanted to apologize for everything. She wanted to run away and never look back. 

Adrien, the man she was in love with this whole time, was her partner, the man she had repeatedly rejected!

Adrien watched her reaction, actually shocked at seeing her react so. She looked terrified, as if he was her worst nightmare. The thought only caused the wound in his heart to deepen, to bleed more. 

“No.”

He flinched visibly at hearing her.

“Nonononono! You can’t be him! You can’t!”

Her words cut him to his core. He watched as her tears increased and her chest rose and fell, almost as if she were suffering from a panic attack. She leaned over as if to vomit, but her hands remained over her mouth. Why? Why was it so wrong for him to be Adrien too?

“I’m…I’m sorry you’re disappointed…” he couldn’t help looking away, the last shreds of hope now vanishing inside him.

“You…you don’t have to worry anymore. I’ll leave now. You won’t ever have to see me again.”

Ladybug looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked at his words. How could he think that…that… She tried to climb to her feet.

“No wait…please wait!” He stopped at hearing her, his back now facing her.

“Please Ladybug, don’t insult me by showing me who you are.” She stopped, unable to believe his words. “Don’t show me just because you found out I was Adrien Agreste. If you didn’t want to show me as Chat Noir, then don’t show me now. That would be just the same as spitting in the face of Chat Noir.” 

Ladybug reached her feet and slowly approached him, her mind suddenly set on a decision.

“Chat Noir, if you will not be my partner, than I wont have a partner because I will no longer be Ladybug!” 

Adrien spun around, shocked at seeing that steadfast look she was known for in her red wet eyes. His jaw worked up and down as he tried to voice his now scattered thoughts. She continued before he could even form a sentence.

“I’m sorry I always ran away from you Chat. I didn’t want to hurt you anymore by turning away your feelings for me. I was afraid that if we talked about our personal selves that I would let something slip and you would know who I am…that you would be disappointed in who I really am. I-I’m not the same when I’m not Ladybug. My civilian self is actually very clumsy and timid and I cant even form complete sentences around the guy I love. He doesn’t even know how I feel about him…”

Adrien had lost all forms of speech, his mind still sorting through everything.

“So, Im sorry I hurt you so much, and I think you are the best partner I could have asked for! Sure, you flirt a lot and your puns are annoying at times, but never once did I think that you had failed Paris or me! That’s absurd Chat! And I can’t imagine anyone else as my partner! So if you quit, then so do I!”

Tears had begun to run down Adrien’s cheeks again. He slowly shook his head, still clinging to the pain.

“You can’t quit. Paris needs you more than me. You’re the best Ladybug there has ever been.”

“I don’t care! There will be another who can replace me!”

Chat shook his head more strongly.

“It doesn’t matter anyway! I love you and you don’t love me! I can’t stand being next to you anymore and you not sharing my feelings! It hurts too much now!”

Ladybug stepped closer to him, him now within arm’s reach of her.

“Let me show you who I am Chatton. Let me show you who is beneath this mask.”

He opened his mouth.

“Not because I know now that you are Adrien, but because I want you to know and I’m not afraid now. I didn’t want you to know before, but I do now. Please…trust me one last time Minou.”

Adrien’s heart clenched at the nickname. He had always loved it when she called him that. Something in him wanted to say no, to stay angry and bitter…but when she asked him to trust her one last time, his resolve broke. He slowly nodded, his eyes looking down at the ground.

“Spots off.” Ladybug spoke. A familiar bright light enveloped her. As soon as it disappeared, Adrien looked up, only to gasp in shock. Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in front of him. Marinette- the Marinette- one of his closest friends, was his Ladybug!

“Marinette!” His whisper was loud and unbelieving. She nodded. 

“N-now you understand why I didn’t want you to know.” Adrien raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What are you talking about? You’re Marinette! Class representative, fashion designer, baker, everyone’s friend! You stand up for what is right no matter what, you have the most amazing parents ever…how could you think that I would have been disappointed to find  
out you were…you!”

She shook her head.

“I’m clumsy and make mistakes. I’m constantly falling over, tripping, and making a mess. I get angry too quickly and don’t think before I talk a lot. I couldn’t even tell you how I felt about you…”

Adrien opened his mouth to respond but then stopped. Did he hear that right?

“How you feel…about me?”

She nodded.

“You are the boy I have loved all this time. Adrien was why I couldn’t love Chat Noir.”

Adrien couldn’t speak. Suddenly his astonishment turned to sadness and bitterness. She quickly saw the change in his face and wondered what he had just thought.

“But Chat Noir wasn’t your second choice.”

Marinette stepped closer to him.

“What do you mean Adrien?” He looked away from her, his eyes beginning to water again.

“That day I tried to offer you a rose again, do you remember what you said to me?” 

She thought for a second then nodded. He swallowed slightly before continuing.

“You said you couldn’t imagine a world without ‘him’ in it. Me. But, then you invited Luka out with us. Admit it. The same day you told me you couldn’t dream of a world without Adrien, you were going to give Luka a chance…not Chat noir, even though you knew how he felt…how I felt. After all we had been through together and you knew how I felt about you, you still didn’t even consider me…”

Marinette shook her head. Pain gripped her heart as she realized how betrayed he must be feeling. Reaching up, she placed a hand on his cheek, making it to where there eyes met.

“I didn’t lie to you Chatton. I couldn’t imagine a world without Adrien in it. Without you in it. But, after you left I began to think that Adrien was too far out of my league. I thought that I maybe needed to move on from him, even though I didn’t want to. Luka has always been a good friend and I knew he had feelings for me…and to be honest, I did like him too. Not as much as Adrien, but I did like him, and it’s not that I didn’t want to give Chat Noir a chance, but that I couldn’t give him a chance…you…you know what I mean?” 

Adrien smiled slightly at her confusion, but was obviously puzzled. Marinette sighed hopelessly before continuing. 

“Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn’t be in a relationship. I could not allow myself to have feelings for Chat Noir. There were too many things that I was afraid that might happen if we did somehow start to feel the same about each other. It’s not that Chat Noir wasn’t next in line, it’s that I was too afraid to let Chat even be in the line.”

She watched as her words seemed to hurt him even more.

“I…had fallen hard for Adrien, and I-I didn’t want anything to interfere with how I felt, so when Chat Noir, the boy who looked like Adrien, but was the virtual opposite began to flirt with me, I guess I immediately fought against it. Every time Chat Noir tried to become more in my life, I fought it, not wanting anything to come between my feelings for Adrien and me. I guess it became something I just sub consciously did every time we were together. When I met Luka, I wasn’t expecting him to like me at all. My defenses were down and it took me by surprise. I was flattered that he liked me, but I hadn’t given up on Adrien yet. That day at the ice rink, was the only day I questioned my feelings, but at the end of it all I decided not to give up on you Adrien!”

Marinette closed her eyes briefly, her head bowed apologetically.

“I really am sorry Adrien…Chat Noir. You are the best partner I could ever ask for and I refuse to have anyone else as my partner. I didn’t lie to you that night when I told you that you were one of my closest friends and that I never wanted to hurt you. Will you please give me another chance to earn your trust again?”

Adrien had never felt so much hope flooding back into him before. Sure, the pain of the past was still there and it was going to be a long and difficult road ahead, but the first step to fixing it all was forgiveness. Not to mention, he kinda had done the same with Kagami that same day… He nodded, a small smile finding its way for the first time onto his mouth that night.

“Yes, my lady. But, only if Marinette agrees to go on a date with Adrien?”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide in surprise. Soon a smile similar to his appeared on her face, somehow causing his heart to glow slightly again. 

“I think Marinette would be happy to accept those terms.” 

Both of them embraced each other, pain and joy having exhausted them to the point of nearly collapsing. 

“How about we skip patrol tonight and just talk a little bit. Ok?”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh slightly as he wiped his eyes.

“I think that would be purr-fect my lady!”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read my continuing book Dangerous Love! Im still working on it, its just things have been happening at home life. please leave comments below!


End file.
